


Just Practice

by pioneergurl



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Call me by your name, First Kiss, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pioneergurl/pseuds/pioneergurl
Summary: Timothée and Armie practice kissing for the first time.





	Just Practice

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine what Timothée and Armie did together in their spare time, so this is a little bit about their first kiss. I reference Call Me By Your Name which will hopefully be obvious when I do because I didn't point it out when writing about it. Anyway, I can't wait any longer for this movie! Hope this helps everyone pass the time until then!

Timothée and Armie had met for the first time only a few days ago and had been spending almost all their time together. Already, Timothée felt a strong attraction towards Armie. But who could blame him? Armie was charming, funny, easy to talk to and very attractive. From the moment Armie burst into the room the first day and introduced himself, Timothée had had a slight crush on him. Maybe it was the fact that they were about to act out being madly in love together or maybe it was the overall romantic feel of the location or maybe it was because Armie was one of the few people who could speak fluent English and therefore the only person he could really talk to, either way Timothée couldn’t help but feel something a little stronger than just friendship for Armie. 

So, it was no surprise that when Armie asked Timothée to hang out with him that night that Timothée immediately said yes. Late that evening Timothée joined Armie in his hotel room for room service and movies. They had finished eating and were now watching some random comedy that Armie had chosen. Timothée wasn’t very interested in the movie and it was getting late, he could feel himself starting to doze off. 

Out of nowhere a large, not so soft pillow hit him smack in the face. “What the fuck?” Timothée groaned. He had just been about to nod off to sleep when Armie whacked him in the face.

Armie laughed loudly before saying, “Timmy! Don’t fall asleep on me!”

“I wasn’t sleeping, I was just resting,” Timothée replied, as a yawn escaped his mouth.

“Alright, I can see I’m boring you, you don’t have to stay,” Armie said, sounding slightly crestfallen. Timothée’s heart skipped a beat at the sound of Armie’s despondent reply. Perhaps Armie liked him more than he thought he had. 

Timothée rolled over onto his side to face Armie before asking, “Can’t I just sleep here tonight? I’m too tired to walk to my room.”

Armie smiled, “Your room is only across the hall.”

Timothée shook his head dramatically, “Too far.”

“I suppose we could have sleep over…but no hogging the covers!” 

To show that he accepted the offer but that he was still mad at Armie for hitting him in the face with a pillow, Timothée grabbed a fistful of blanket and yanked them off Armie and onto himself, curling himself into a tight ball surrounded by a mass of covers. Trying very hard not to laugh at Armie’s indignation he buried his head deeper under the blankets to hide his smile. He could feel Armie trying to pull the blankets free from his grip and after only a couple of tugs Armie succeeded in ripping the covers off him. 

“Heyyy I was sleeping,” said Timothée. Up until now he had managed to mask his laughter but at the disgruntled look on Armie’s face, which was now slightly red from the effort of pulling the blankets, a stream of giggles erupted from Timothée. 

“Dick,” Armie muttered, but then he too was laughing with Timothée.

Armie collapsed back down in bed next to him, throwing the blanket evenly over both of them. It was a moment before they calmed down, and as they did so their focus went back to the movie that was still playing. Timothée now watched as a couple began obscenely making out. He supposed it was meant to be ridiculous and therefore funny, but he suddenly felt awkward. Timothée was now only too aware that he was in bed with Armie. They still hadn’t talked about their own kissing and lovemaking scenes, making Timothée feel even more awkward. Most of his thoughts lately were him imagining their first kiss and what it would be like and he dreaded the thought of their first kiss being in front of crewmembers and cameras.

When imagining their first kiss, Timothée tried not to think about the fact that Armie was nearly ten years older than him, married and more experienced at kissing on camera. He could feel himself growing warm and wished that the lights had been off, if Armie looked over at him now he would see that he was blushing furiously. The couple in the movie were still glued to each other’s lips when Armie said, “I’ve never kissed a guy before.”

Timothée’s heart stopped beating for a second, how was it that they had both been thinking about their own kiss? He felt the tension that had coiled up in his stomach release when he realized he wasn’t the only nervous one. He turned now to look at Armie who had still been watching the movie. Feeling Timothée’s gaze, Armie looked over at him. He smiled shyly at Timothée waiting for a response.

Timothée again felt warm all over but this time for a different reason. Armie had just confessed that he had never kissed a guy before. He trusted Timothée enough to be honest with him and was now looking at him timidly, unsure of what Timothée would say. Timothée felt endeared by his actions and wanted so badly to reach out and just kiss him. To get it over with. He didn’t want either of them to feel wrong or awkward about it.

“Don’t worry, I don’t bite,” replied Timothée, winking at Armie.

Armie rolled his eye and said, “I’m serious. I think maybe… Maybe we should practice? You know, so it doesn’t look bad on camera.” 

“Yeah, we could practice,” said Timothée. The words came out gruffly, and there was a moment of complete silence before Timothée spoke again, this time clearing his throat before doing so, “We don’t want it to look bad.” His voice now sounded too high and unlike his own. Everything was happening too quickly. Had he not just been wanting mere seconds ago to reach out and kiss Armie. And now here was his chance.

Armie rolled over onto his side to face Timothée. They were only inches apart. Gingerly, Armie reached out his hand and placed it carefully on the back of Timothée’s neck. Armie smiled softly at him, his eyes scanning all over his face before landing on his lip. 

"I’m glad you’re the first guy,” whispered Armie, before he leaned in and kissed him on the mouth. It was a slow and experimental kiss. Armie’s lips were soft and moved slowly over Timothée’s own. Shutters went up and down Timothée spine, repeating to himself ‘I’m glad you’re the first guy.’ Armie was happy to kiss him. Maybe in fact had been wanting to kiss him. At this thought Timothée grabbed a fistful of Armie’s shirt wanting to bring him closer. This action seemed to quicken their kiss and for the first time Timothée felt Armie’s tongue against his lips. He opened his mouth in response and their tongues now bumped back and forth as the kiss grew deeper.

Armie’s hand now moved up into Timothée’s hair, pulling lightly on the short strands. Unable to help himself Timothée moaned into Armie’s mouth. Armie pulled harder on his hair, eliciting another moan from Timothée. The movie had ended without them realizing and the room was now quiet except for the sound of their kissing and heavy breathing.

Out of this silence came one word, breathily whispered into Timothée’s mouth, “Armie.”

Timothée froze. He almost didn’t believe what he had heard but now Armie was pulling away, embarrassed by what he had just let slip.

“I’m sorry…that just kinda…I was in the moment…just wanted to try…” Armie’s sentence trailed off. He was flustered, his hair was mussed up, face red and pupils large and round. Timothée wanted to comfort him. To tell him he wasn’t sorry that Armie had called him by his name. He hadn’t frozen because he was mad or scared or whatever Armie may be thinking, but because, that really was the hottest thing anyone had ever said to him while making out. 

Not knowing how else to show Armie that this really was okay, more than okay in fact, he got up and straddled Armie’s hip, cupping Armie’s face with his hands. 

Timothée looked him in the eyes and said, “Timothée.”

There was a sharp intake of breath from Armie before he was flipping Timothée onto his back and hovering over him. He kissed Timothée once more before asking, “Say it again.” His words were gruff and slow. Timothée shivered.

Holding Armie’s gaze intensely, he replied, “Timmy.”

There was a groan so loud from Armie that Timothée was sure someone would hear them. He didn’t have time to think about that though because Armie was now kissing him feverishly all over. His mouth, his neck, his chest. Armie’s hands were under his shirt feeling their way up his body. These new sensations were too much for Timothée and he was gasping for air. Timothée ran his fingers through Armie’s hair pulling him back up, from where he was kissing all over his chest, to kiss his lips again.

Armie’s hands found the bottom of Timothée’s shirt and began tugging it up and off. Armie now kissed him all down his neck to his chest, but didn’t stop there. He continued to mouth wet kisses all down Timothée’s stomach, down to the waistband of his pants, before traveling back up his body. Timothée was now hard in his pants, but it seemed like that was off limits. Armie was careful not to touch him anywhere below his waistband.

But this was enough, more than enough. This was all Timothée needed to feel confident about shooting every kiss and sex scene with Armie. Not only confident but excited. Excited to be able to do this for weeks to come. Even if it was just practice or pretend, Timothée knew Armie shared feelings for him. He knew it the moment Armie had whispered his own name to Timothée. 

They continued just kissing for some time before finally falling asleep, curled up together in Armie’s bed.


End file.
